Why did this happen?
by Tonight We Rise Skillet
Summary: Judd and Vicki are outside playing hide and seak, but there is a murder that was after them.


It was a sunny afternoon, Judd, and Vicki are in a park having a good time just hanging out. They were smiling, and laughing. They are really close friends.

Judd had a crush on her, but Vicki wasn't interested in relationships. She just like Judd as a friend, but sometimes she'd want Judd as her boyfriend.

They were playing hide and seak, Vicki was hidding, and Judd was counting.

There was someone that was a green suit, and he didn't look really nice. Judd stopped counting, and he looked at the man that was coming toward his way.

That guy, he was on the news, he's the murder, but where's the cops? Thought Judd.

He was hoping that he wouldn't get Vicki, Vicki was hidding, she noticed that Judd wasn't counting anymore, she came out where she was hidding. She was hidding behind a tree.

She walked away from the tree, and she walked up to Judd. "Judd-"

"Run," said Judd as he cut her of, and he took her hand, and they ran.

The guy was running after them.

"Why are we running?" Asked Vicki.

They ran in an alley, it had to buildings next to the alley, so the alley was in the middle of the two buildings.

"We have to keep quiet," said Judd quietly.

"What's going on?" Asked Vicki quietly.

"The murder is here," replied Judd quietly.

"The one that the cops are looking for?" Asked Vicki.

"Yup," replied Judd.

Vicki couldn't believe that the murder was out around town, and now they are after them. She was wonding what could they do? You can't just leave the alley, 'cause you don't know when the murder is out there, and if they see you, they might kill you. Staying in the alley was the best place.

The young girl looked at Judd, she was scared.

"Everything will be fine," said Judd.

On the ground there was a shadow, Judd and Vicki saw it. Their hearts raced like race cars.

The shadow walked in the alley, it was the murder, he pointed the gun at Judd.

Vicki saw where the gun was pointing at. "Please don't shoot him."

"Don't tell me what to do, he's going down," said the man.

Vicki had tears flowing out of her eyes, and Judd was scared, and he was in shook.

The gun pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Yelled Vicki.

The murder ran off. Judd's body was about to fall, but Vicki caught him, and she keeled on the ground.

"They did this to you, why did this happen? " Asked Vicki crying really hard.

"I-t h-happens," replied Judd weakly.

"I can't believe you are going away," said Vicki.

"I ha-have some words t-to say to y-ou before I go," said Judd.

"What is it?" Asked Vicki.

"I love you," said Judd.

Vicki cried more. "I love you too."

"Bye," Judd breathed his last, and he died right in her lap.

Vicki cried like a new born baby. "Why? Why did this happen? "

Cops came in the alley, and they saw Vicki, they walked up to her. "The murder did this?"

"Yes, and he ran off," answered Vicki.

"I'm sorry about your friend, " said the other cop.

"I'm gonna grabbed a body bag," said the cop, as he walked out of the alley.

"Would you like a ride room? Oh, we got the guy, and your safe," said the cop.

"No, thanks. Thank you for getting him," replied Vicki.

"Your welcome," replied the cop.

The other cop came back with the body bag, he took the body, and he placed the body in the bag, and that same cop, took the body bag, and he walked out of the alley.

Vicki stood up from the ground.

The other cop stayed. "I'd like to ask you some questions."

Vicki nodded.

"How did he find you?" Asked the cop.

"My friend and I where in the park, we where playing hide and seak, and I noticed he wasn't counting, so I came out of my hidding place, he said to me run. We ran in the alley, and he told me that's the murder, " answered Vicki.

"That's all I want to know, thank you, and have a great day," said the cop.

"You too," replied Vicki.

The cop walked out of the alley.

Vicki remembered the last words that he said to her, "I love you." Her eyes watered. She fell on her knees crying. "Why did you have to go Judd? Why did he kill you? Why wasn't it me? It's my fault. I'm never going to forgive of what happened. "

Her head was hurting, and her chest was hurting too, the pain really hurt, she stood up from the ground. "Why is my chest and head hurting?"

She walked out of the alley, and she walked down the sidewalk. "I will never forget those days we had together, I will miss him."

She walked a few more blocks, and she entered her house, she walked upstairs to her room, she laid down on her bed.

Judd, you were a great person

I remember the first day we met

We would hang out every day

I will miss that

I won't forgive what happened

I love you Judd, I always had

You will be well missed

Why did this happen?

Vicki closed her eyes, she was tired from today.


End file.
